Hermanos
by Hielo a media Noche
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, los hermanos siempre serían celosos y sobre protectores, se defenderían entre ellos, se protegerían de lo que fuese o de quien fuese. Si algo les ha enseñado la cabra de su padre es que antes que nada son hermanos y eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa. / Para "Myskymyheart" por "Más de Quince Días"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer. Bleach__como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

_Avisos. Posterior a "La Saga del Agente Perdido"_

_Hitsugaya x Karin. Yukio x Yuzu. Ichigo x Rukia._

* * *

•

Ichigo confiaba en Rukia pero no le gustaba en absoluto que ella saltase al peligro así como así, mucho menos que_ Pyon_ le tomase como saco de boxeo para evitar que fuese tras ella.

¡Ay, las cosas que debía soportar! Se relajaba al saber que al llegar a casa estaría más tranquilo.

Cuan equivocado estaba Ichigo.

•

La segundaria Karakura tenía varios clubes. Los alumnos, si no llegaban a las respectivas notas que debían obtener para cursar el semestre, o si deseaban qué hacer en su tiempo de ocio, podían también inscribirse libremente a cualquiera de estos clubes. Deportes, carpintería, artesanías, lectura, costura y más.

Entre todos ellos Yuzu se inscribió, no siendo sorpresa de quien la conociera bien, en el club de cocina.

"¿Porqué nunca te digo que no Yuzu?" Karin Kurosaki, cabello negro, ojos negros, trece años de edad.

Estado actual: Aborrecer la mesa frente a ella tanto como a las molestas compañeras de clase que allí estaban.

Se trataban de esas típicas chicas _normales_ que a sus trece o catorce no tenían caries, su cutis era perfectamente adornado con un tipo de maquillaje – súper maquillaje – y que fácilmente salían a fiestas cada sábado o cada día libre que tuviesen o cada vez que pudiesen saltarse clases para hacerlo.

Todo lo contrario a su persona. No las entendía ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo, mientras más distancia guardara sentía que más alejada estaría de la estupidez que transmitían.

Entonces. ¿Por qué estaba junto a ellas?

—Vamos Ka-rin.

Karin se sintió fastidiada al instante. Delante de ella señalándola con su perfecto índice de esmalte en manicura francesa – o eso la oyó presumir antes – estaba nada más y nada menos que Kaede Minamino.

Rubia, alta, con ropa típica de pre adolescente – la mini-falda extra chica, la blusa con tirantes microscópicos que dejaban vista libre a su plano abdomen y esa actitud altanera que coronaba la personalidad haciéndola caer en el cliché de actriz de Hollywood mal pagada – le dijo de repente: — ¡Va a ser ya medio día y tú ni siquiera has vendido algo!

Karin farfulló bajito.

Ellas le gritaban, corregían o insultaban, por eso había tenido que callarse. Inicialmente sus maldiciones fueron dadas mentalmente. Suspiró tragando su enojo. Bien sabía que a Minamino no le importaba en lo absoluto tal club, aquella rubia sólo quería competir con las demás a ver quién era la mayor recaudadora de la historia.

La mayor besadora de la historia.

—Lo sé —afirmó. Había logrado oírse calmada.

—¿Y qué esperas? —la Paris Hilton japonesa dejó escapar una fingida risa amigable, extendiendo sus manos para presentar tras ella al cielo— ¡Si quieres que te besen al menos ponle buena actitud!

Ahí estaba su máximo dilema. Lo que debían vender era lo que la traía molesta. Por eso, como si no supiese de qué se había tratado todo desde un inicio, miró el pequeño cartelito de cartulina que estaba colgado, cual marco, en el centro de la mesa: _Se venden besos._

"¿Es que la gente ya no quiere limonada o galletas?" Pensó en un principio que podrían haber hecho eso. ¿Después de todo de qué servía el club? ¿No tenía la palabra _cocina_en él?

Lo peor es que nada podía hacer, por orden de Yuzu estaba ayudando. Su hermana, en cambio, ayudaba ese día atendiendo en la clínica junto a su padre.

—Claro —asintió quedamente, conteniéndose.

Las horas pasaron tranquilamente. El puesto tenía altas demandas, solicitando mayormente a la señorita Minamino. Aún así, no sintiéndose desanimadas, las demás colocaban su mejor sonrisa de labial con sabores demostrando que ellas también se veían encantadas con la idea de ser besadas por cualquier persona.

En cambio ella sentía asco de ver babosos hormonales amontonados, uno tras otro, en espera de relamerle los labios a cuanta chica quisiese o, mejor dicho, a cuanta chica pudiese pagar su bolsillo. Cuando el reloj de mano en su muñeca dio las doce en punto, viendo que en la pequeña cajita de cambio ya tenían todo el dinero que necesitaban – o lo suficiente para marcharse con la conciencia limpia– comenzó levantándose.

—Un momento —cuando Karin estaba a punto de hablar Kaede la interrumpió picándole la frente con su dedo índice— ¿No me digas que quieres irte ya?

Eso sorprendió a Karin, Kaede siguió.

— Todas, repito, t-o-d-a-s —le deletreó, como si hablase con un infante que no cruza el año, cosa que enfadó a Karin— debíamos poner algo de dinero. Tu hermana quedará fuera si no pones su parte ¿Sabes?

Kaede siguió hablando mientras sus amigas la apoyaban asintiendo o conteniendo pequeñas risillas de burla.

—¡Te dejamos aquí hasta que nos traigas tu parte _Ka_-rin!

Sin más, llevándose todo el dinero, las adolescentes se marcharon burlándosele. Con furia se sentó otra vez en la silla.

—¡Agh! —Golpeó la mesa con la fuerza tal que ésta saltó haciendo que un chico, que pasaba cerca, saliera asustado.

El pobre había visto el cartel a la distancia. Le pareció una noble causa y pensaba en ayudar, pero si tenía tal temperamento la chica era mejor no involucrarse.

Suspiró abatida. —No, esto… es por Yuzu —se negó a irse a casa, no sin realizar cuando menos una venta. —¿A quién engaño? ¡Odio esto!

Sin distinguir si era milagro o karma, una sombra le cubrió la poca luz de la tarde que se veía sobre la mesa.

Parecía ser un hombre joven, no confirmó mentalmente la edad, debía de tener unos… ¿Veinte años? O a lo mejor en apariencia. Su cabello era de un rubio un tanto fuerte, en un corte recto, tenía un fleco diagonal e iba vistiendo ropa casualmente formal. Una camisa negra, una corbata desajustada y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Trató de no mostrarse nerviosa a la gran sonrisa que se formó en los labios del desconocido.

—¿Supongo que tú eres la vendedora, eh? —Él bajó la cabeza a su altura, teniendo las manos en sus bolsillos sacó su diestra para señalar el cartelito.

Su actitud despreocupada parecía tan normal, ella asintió tímidamente. El rubio sonrió. —Mucho gusto soy-

—¡HIRAKOOO!

—Creí que lo perdí… Que mal —Susurró él.

—¿Eh? —Karin juró que esa voz la conocía de otro sitio. No fue hasta que vio quién se situaba al lado del rubio hombre, que recordó a quién pertenecía.

Toshiro miró a Hirako con un profundo enojo, a la vez que decía cosas que el Vizard ignoró llevándose un dedo a la oreja como si hablase con un celular invisible o como si estuviese limpiándose.

—Hirako —Hitsugaya dijo severamente. Vaya, ahora entendía por qué Sarugaki poseía aquel carácter— se supone que debemos investigar en tu antigua base, no pasear por la ciudad.

—Tuviste la oportunidad de conocer a Hiyori ¿Y me pides eso? —Se defendió Hirako— Además estoy investigando —le susurró en voz baja con una sonrisa de dientes.

Hitsugaya se sorprendió por eso último, hasta que bajó la vista lentamente. —¿Tú...? —preguntó un poco impresionado.

Karin se molestó un tanto por la manera de hablar, aunque no lo expresó más bien una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Que tal... Toshiro —Pero cuando le vio leer las letras del cartel, tuvo deseos de salir corriendo.

—¿Se venden besos? —Preguntó él, alzando una ceja a la vez que miraba al puesto donde ya no había nadie.

Recordó a Ichigo y Kenpachi, llegando a la conclusión de que los Kurosaki si que sabían huir.

Lástima que él también debiese de hablar con Kurosaki Ichigo en esos momentos, sino hubiese sido un espléndido escape.

•

Le vio alzar su mano derecha hacia su oído. Al prestar atención notó cómo él estiraba un fino cable, haciéndole saber que no había oído ninguna de sus palabras antes dichas.

―¿Disculpa, podrías repetir lo que dijiste?

Eso había sido el colmo a la paciencia de alguien quien, usualmente, atendía calmada a cada paciente.

Aprovechándose de que su padre se había ido hacia un momento, dejándola a cargo, desquitó su enojo forzando la venda, sobre la frente, causando dolor en el herido.

—¡AH! —Se quejó él, enormemente escandalizado mientras la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Viendo que todo había resultado efectivo, Yuzu volvió su sonrisa amigable. —No debes forzar ese brazo...

Sabiendo que detuvo de su regaño a falta de su nombre, él suspirando contestó. —Yukio.

Ella se extrañó por no escuchar su apellido, mas le restó importancia y sonrió. —Kurosaki Yuzu.

—Sin embargo, es torpe pensar que tu apellido es distinto, la clínica tiene este nombre y el dueño es tu padre —Susurró monótonamente, tecleando una vez más en su consola.

Nuevamente sintió dolor. —¡AHG!

Yuzu le había presionado la venda de su frente otra vez. —¡Guarda el juego!

Él hizo un mohín, obedeciendo a regañadientes. ¿Quién cambiaba de actitud de esa manera? Solo utilizaba los dedos para el juego, no el brazo completo. Además, ella no tenía idea que gracias a su reiatsu su brazo roto se curaría en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba.

—¡TODAVÍA DEBO DERROTAR A ESTE ENEMIGO! —Un potente voz hizo a Yukio encogerse fastidiado, mientras que a Yuzu fruncir el seño.

—¡NO ERA A TI, KARIN-CHAN! —Pero de todas formas, ciertamente también preferiría que su gemela dejase de jugar ya que últimamente parecía ser lo único que hacía.

—¿Pueden dejar de ser tan escandalosas? No es un hospital pero deberían mantener la costumbre y guardar silencio —Se quejó el rubio.

Yuzu se avergonzó al instante. —L-Lo lamento. —Recordando a su hermana, volvió a poner mala cara— Pero si no subo no lograré bajar a Karin-chan.

Sin importarle mucho su paciente, Yuzu se fue en busca de su hermana.

•

—Ya llegué —Ichigo abrió la puerta con una mueca de molestia y al notar la falta de el usual saludo con el que Yuzu le respondía, decidió ir sin más a la sala. Con Rukia a sus espaldas, se pusieron alertas, tanta tranquilidad era aterradora.

Por supuesto, lo que se encontraron en la sala fue la escena más extravagante que sus ojos pudieron haber presenciado.

Yuzu vendaba a Yukio quien miraba con rencor a Hitsugaya, con el que Karin intentaba hablar pues este miraba aturdido a Isshin quien de la nada había sacado un portarretratos.

—¡Somos padres de seis hijos, Masaki!

Decía feliz, aunque por su sien caían miles de gotillas de sudor. ¡Se negaba a hablar seriamente con Toshiro!

•

Ichigo debió haberse imaginado eso. ¿Pues en qué momento en donde se había puesto en una situación riesgosa algo extraño no había sucedido?

"Nunca." Pensó. "Jamás." ¿Acaso había sido mucho pedir un poco de calma? Aunque si hacía memoria del encuentro anterior, a la devolución de sus poderes Shinigami, había estado muchas veces en situaciones peores. "¿Debería estar agradecido por eso?"

De segundo a otro, todos los invitados – e Isshin – se hallaban sentados mientras que él, Karin y Yuzu se encontraban en la cocina.

Cuando los tres llegaron, sentándose en el mismo lado de la mesa, enfrentados a sus respectivos "invitados" Isshin huía de las miradas observadoras de Toshiro, ya que no le apetecía hablarle o no en ese instante. Yukio en cambio estaba tenso, molesto por estar sentado junto a su autodenominado némesis que había intentado matarle una vez y Rukia... Rukia estaba aprovechando, el que Isshin no la dejase ayudar, retomando su pasatiempo de dibujar chappys en una nueva gran libreta que había comprado luego de la misión de ese día.

"Este ambiente es pésimo..."

Y era solo el inicio.

•

—¡Olvidé presentarlos! —Isshin clamó dramáticamente, luego hizo gala de sus conocidas actuaciones. —Karin, Ichigo, Rukia-chan, chico desconocido —Toshiro sintió una vena roja posarse en su sien— Él —puso sus manos tras el respaldar de Yukio— ¡Es mi sexto hijo, a quien tan amablemente Yuzu salvó de una tormentosa muerte!

Yukio ni se inmutó. ¿Salvar de una tormentosa muerte? Nada más le había enyesado y curado heridas de su cabeza.

De igual manera, se presentó con educación pese la mayoría de allí ya le conocía.

•

Ichigo miró de Toshiro a Yukio una y otra vez. "Aunque el entrenamiento sirvió, si el reiatsu se suprime es obvio que no lo notaré pero..."

El capitán no había crecido un ápice.

Hitsugaya estornudó sobre su comida e Ichigo volteó la vista fingiendo mirar cualquier otra cosa.

•

—No

—Todavía no dije-

—No.

—¡Pero-!

—No quiero iniciar esta conversación, gracias.

—Yukio-chaan-

—NO. —Zanjó finalmente.

—Yukio-kun —Yuzu dijo lentamente, haciendo que Ichigo y Karin se tensasen en sus sillas, cuando miró al rubio con mala cara— Otô-san te hizo una pregunta ¡Si te hemos invitado a almorzar, lo menos que puedes hacer es contestar apropiadamente!

—No acepté la invitación, de hecho.

Ichigo y Karin se llevaron sus vasos de jugo a la boca al mismo tiempo.

—ENTONCES. NO. COMAS. —Contestó letalmente Yuzu con un aura que causó miedo a todos, salvo a Toshiro a quien le cayó una gota de sudor e Isshin quien comenzó a llorar.

—¡Yo nada más quería saber qué pensabas de mí como tu nuevo padre!

•

—¡DEJA DE JUGAR MIENTRAS CENAMOS!

—¡Perdón! —Se disculpó inmediatamente Karin pese a que ella no hacía nada de lo dicho anteriormente, se le había vuelto costumbre.

Yukio suspiró, no estaba tan mal su brazo.

•

Ahora que Isshin se había escapado tras acabarse su comida, Toshiro estuvo a punto de ir tras él cuando...

—¡Toshiro-kun, deberías esperar a que Karin terminase, no es bueno dejar a tu novia así nada más luego de no verla por mucho tiempo! —Reclamó Yuzu.

Por alguna razón extraña, en otra habitación Ichigo y Rukia estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

—No es mi- —Karin iba a contestar con indiferencia del tema, pero en un pequeño acto de venganza por esos problemas, mirando a cierto rubio agregó— Bueno, al parecer no soy la única la que su "novio" ignora.

Yuzu la miró sobresaltada. —¡Y-Yukio-kun no es mi novio!

—¡Toshiro tampoco el mío!

Toshiro decidió ignorar la escena por el bien de su salud. Yukio ni oyó de qué hablaban. E Ichigo, que junto con Rukia habían salido un momento y estaban volviendo a la mesa, empezaba a armarse escenas raras en la cabeza.

Para disimular Yuzu preguntó. —¿Por cierto, cómo te fue hoy Karin-chan?

Como no se esperaba eso, Karin sintió que se atragantaba con su sopa. —Muy bien Yuzu.

Ichigo la miró con preocupación. —¿Qué sucedió hoy?

Karin iba a negar calmadamente pero Yuzu aclaró. —¡One-chan, creí haberte dicho que Karin-chan tomaría mi lugar para el Puesto de Besos que haría el club de cocina!

Debido a la sorpresa Ichigo escupió una enorme cantidad del juego que mojó el cuaderno de dibujos de Rukia a quien le temblaron los dedos por ver cómo sus minutos de esfuerzo se habían vuelto tinta deshecha, pero Ichigo no se dio cuenta de la mirada de rencor que le envió— ¿Puesto de besos?

Comprendiendo la situación, a Yukio no se le ocurrió mejor idea que intervenir en contra del shinigami recordando que había sentido su reiatsu antes.

—Creo que Hitsugaya-san pasó por ahí ¿Cierto?

Inocentemente Yuzu, sin importarle mucho el enojo de su hermano, supuso con emoción —¡Así que le compraste un beso a Karin-chan!

Rukia se puso nerviosa. Toshiro se sonrojó. Karin se sonrojó. Isshin, que espiaba todo desde la ventana, se alegró.

Ichigo sintió enormes deseos de probar sus nuevos poderes en ese instante.

A Yukio empezaba a agradarle Yuzu.

Demasiado.

•


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer. Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

_Aviso. Universo Alterno._

_Ichigo x Rukia, Yukio x Yuzu, Hitsugaya x Karin._

* * *

•

—One-chan —la más joven de la familia Shiba-Kurosaki llamó a la puerta de su hermano— ¡El desayuno está listo!

Al no haber obtenido respuestas había decido entrar, encontrándose una cama tendida y ningún rastro de su hermano salvo un desorden de ropa sucia en el suelo.

—¿One-chan? —preguntó.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su hermano a esas horas de la mañana? Sin pensar mucho, decidió a algo más. Luego de ducharse, cepillarse el cabello y cambiarse su ropa de casa, decidió que no le gustaba estar sola así que se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

•

La mañana lucía hermosa. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente por toda ciudad Karakura, así como el templado clima satisfacía a las personas con días libres que paseaban desde temprano tranquilamente por las callejuelas.

Todo era perfecto.

Rukia dormía cómodamente en su suave cama. La paz se veía claro en su rostro, así como la calma en su respiración acompasada. Pero la bella, hermosa y anhelada, paz fue interrumpida de repente por el sonido de un timbre.

Perezosas, somnolienta y muy despeinada se fue hacia la puerta.

—¡Buenos días Rukia-chan!

Era Yuzu, la hermana de su novio quien la había visto en esas pintas siendo casi medio día.

Por un motivo desconocido, sintió como si algo malo se avecinase.

•

Se suponía que para los demás todos habían sido rumores. ¿Cierto? Yuzu jamás saldría con alguien como Yukio.

—¿Qué sucede? —Media hora de llamarle y Toshiro no respondía, pero bien ella sola enfrentaría al dichoso pretendiente de su hermana.

Tocó el timbre y pidió al mayordomo llamar a cierto joven.

—¿Karin-san? —Cuestionó él dudoso, en cuanto la vio.

•

Hitsugaya Toshiro, siendo medio día, hacía honor al dicho de su abuela _los niños que duermen bien, crecen bien_. El joven de cabello blanco dormía cómodamente pero su descanso fue interrumpido de repente por el sonido de su despertador. No fue sino hasta luego de enjuagarse los ojos, con los puños, que cayó en cuenta.

—Al parecer ya despertaste —una voz familiar fue su recibimiento.

Sus ojos se hicieron botitas pequeñas, con sus labios enormemente abiertos y de no ser porque sus manos estaban atadas ya le hubiese señalado para recriminarle.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

Ichigo sonrió con gusto.

•

—Como mis hermanos salieron desde temprano, decidí venir a visitarte. —Yuzu le comentó a Rukia, quien rogaba porque su pijama de chappy no le hiciese pensar cosas malas sobre ella a su cuñada.

—Está bien —trató de calmar su nerviosismo, sirviéndole un vaso de té. No sabía bien por qué Yuzu le ponía nerviosa en ocasiones, tal vez sería debido a que aun no se compraba a ella en cuanto a la cocina se refería.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y sonrió ofreciéndosela.

—Rukia-chan.

—¿Sí?

—Hay una mosca en mi té.

•

—¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto? —preguntó Yukio, sin ánimos de conversar.

—Que te deshagas de ese estúpido hábito —Karin sintió una ceja temblarle, eso debía ser hereditario — y sabes bien que no hablo de tu obsesión a los videojuegos. Quiero que dejes en paz a Yuzu.

—Es irónico.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó siendo tomada por sorpresa.

—¿No es claro a qué quiero llegar?

•

—Hablo de que no puedes ir por allí, pretendiendo que los demás hagan todo lo contrario a lo que tú sí te permites. Es hipocresía, Kurosaki.

Ichigo le fulminó, aunque con cierto sonroseo en sus mejillas. —No sé de qué hablas, lo único que me interesa es que dejes a Karin tranquila. Eres mayor que ella, busca a alguien de tu edad.

—Sin embargo tú sí puedes no hacerlo, claramente.

—¡No se trata mí!

•

—Por supuesto que sí, Rukia-chan.

Aquí vamos de nuevo, Rukia sintió varias gotas deslizarse sobre su nuca.

—Ichigo y yo estamos muy bien.

—El otro día le dolía el estómago —esa frase fue un notable intento de decir "hoy vi una mosca en la taza que me diste. ¿Qué otros insectos no le habrás hecho tragar a mi hermano?"

—Lo sé, pero tal vez fue porque invité a Inoue a cenar y...

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Yuzu se mostró preocupada.

•

—Lo que oyes. Mi hermano es demasiado sobreprotector conmigo y como eso está en los genes, parece que me comporto igual con Yuzu. A lo que quiero llegar es que no soy capaz de confiar en que solo estás con ella porque de verdad te interesa o a dónde piensas llevar esto.

Yukio sonrió. —Hablando de esa forma, dejas mucho a la vista de ti. ¿Eso significa que Hitsugaya-san se comporta inapropiadamente y necesita un restringente?

—¡No es lo que quise decir!

—Lo insinuaste.

•

—¡No insinué nada! —Gritoneó.

—¿Qué planeas, delatarme con Byakuya o algo por el estilo?

—Entonces tu actuar sí fue inapropiado.

—No tientes mi paciencia Toshiro. —su sonrisa se hizo estilo Grinch.

—¡Eres tú el que tienta mi paciencia irrumpiendo en mi casa cuando no te he concedido permiso alguno!

•

—¿Y resulta que yo soy la que no comprende?

—¿Dijiste algo Rukia-chan?

—No, nada.

—No quiero sonar molesta, pero te hace falta conocer más de mi hermano. Sé que fueron buenos amigos en un inicio pero ahora es distinto y...

•

—Si la pones en riesgo, juro que no volverás a tocar un juego en tu vida.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—Una advertencia, más bien y no de mi parte.

—¿Y debo asustarme por ella? Porque, a decir verdad, los villanos del primer nivel en un juego interactivo para niños de kínder dicen cosas más inteligentes.

•

—¿¡Así que piensas que soy idiota!? —Ichigo le señaló.

—Te comportas como uno, para poseer esa edad.

—¡Soy más maduro que tú, porque a diferencia tuya no ando tras niñas menores que yo!

—Porque andas tras mujeres mayores que tú.

—¡Repite eso!

•

—Me refiero a que Ichigo ya es un adulto, no debes subestimarlo tanto.

—No lo subestimo ni sobreestimo. ¡Nunca!

—¿E-Eso no es negación? —Rukia preguntó por la manera en cómo Yuzu se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Claro que no!

•

—Sé que puede valerse por su cuenta.

—Al parecer no lo entiendes perfectamente. De otra forma, no estarías aquí ahora.

—El que haya venido a hablar contigo no significa que no confíe en ella.

—No, sino que no confías en mí. —Apuntó Yukio, extrañamente comprensivo.

—No te hagas la víctima.

—No busco ser la víctima en esto.

•

—Quiero demostrar que te equivocas y no porque no me interese tu opinión. Este asunto es nuestro y sabremos cómo resolverlo... Cuando mi hermano llegue.

Finalmente Yuzu asintió cabizbaja. Saber que Byakuya no aceptaba a Ichigo era doloroso, pero bueno no debía hacer lo mismo con Rukia.

•

Karin miró por última vez a Yukio y dio la vuelta, sería un dolor de cabeza quedarse a realizar una conversación más sobre aquello. Yuzu ya era grande y podía hacer mil cosas por sí misma, así que no debía de preocuparse demasiado por ello.

Si en cualquier instancia la necesitaba, estaría para ella.

•

Ichigo salió de la casa de Toshiro, en busca de dejar sus malas emociones a un lado y confiar más en Karin y sus decisiones. No podía seguir comportándose tan obstinado en cuanto a sus hermanas y el hecho de que tuviesen a alguien a su lado.

Eso sí, en cuanto se propasasen de manos con ellas, que se dieran por muertos.

* * *

•

((**ήotas**))

_No sé si he visto o no historias con formatos así, pero sí las he visto en la tele, igual que ustedes seguramente. Eso de conectar las conversaciones con las de otros ^0^_

_Muy bien, gracias myskymyheart-chan, por tu historia en ese muy, muy improvisado primer concurso. Aquí, Hoppy yo lamentando la demora en traerte tu merecido escrito. Espero que te haya agradado._

_Igualmente a los demás. Muchas gracias por leer, un abrazo._


End file.
